James' Story AKA Some Dares Can Go Right
by fanfictionsissy
Summary: What the heck is beautiful Lily of the Charmers doing being seen around shy James of the Maradurs? Different take on regular LJ story. James' POV on how they got together. A ONE-CHAPTER FIC!


Writers: Ally (sissy-6)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The Marauders are shy, and Lily's part of the Charmers. What is the world coming to? Well, you will see in this one-chapter fic about how Lily and James got together in James' POV.  
  
IMPORTANT: I have been writing this little by little and I started it before reading OoP, (you know, a sentence here, a paragraph there,) so I know that it clashes with what it says in the book about Lily and James, but I already wrote it, and so I' going to post it anyway. With my luck, people are going to tell me what I just said anyway. It true! It's happened before! Anyway, if you look past the fact that it goes against what the real book says, I hope you like it and review at the end. Please and thank you!  
  
********************  
  
*James' Story*  
  
I kept telling myself that I didn't like her. That she was just another girl.  
  
It didn't really work.  
  
I had a huge crush on Lily Evans.  
  
I thought I had no chance with her, and I was pretty much right if not for a brilliant stroke of luck.  
  
You see, I was a Marauder in the 6th year. You know, one of the four boys that went around discretely playing pranks on everyone. You don't know? Well, to tell the truth, most don't. I would have loved to let everyone know that it was all us, but I was too shy you see. So were the other Marauders. So, with that in mind, the pranks kind of went to waste.  
  
Lily was a Charmer. The leader of the beautiful group of Gryffindor girls. The girls had dated probably about all the boys in Hogwarts at least once; if not more.  
  
The Christmas dance was coming up again in two weeks, and I was dateless (yet again). I was walking with Sirius, my best friend, watching Lily out of the corner of my eye, when I tripped over a crack in the floor and fell.  
  
I must have been knocked unconscious or something, because when I looked up I saw Sirius standing over me and beside him was, Lily.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Now I am." I replied, totally surprised that she was even speaking to me. She had never even glanced at me before, (that I know of).  
  
I took Sirius' offered hand, and got up.  
  
Lily took my hand and led me into a corner.  
  
"James, will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
I stared at her for a second, and then realized what just happened.  
  
"Sure." I replied, "I would love to."  
  
She kissed me on the cheek, and walked back to her group.  
  
Sirius came over to me.  
  
"What just happened there?" he asked.  
  
"She just asked me to go to the dance with her." I answered. I was stunned. I wouldn't say that I was, as girls say, totally hot. I would place myself in the medium category. Not as handsome as Jay, the best looking guy in the school, but not as ugly as Peter. I'm not trying to be mean to Pete, I mean, he is one of the Marauders and all, but he is not very good looking; if I do say so myself.  
  
"Whoa." Said Sirius.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
At lunch, Lily abandoned the Charmers, and came to sit by the Marauders and myself.  
  
She sure charmed me with her looks and the graceful way she acted.  
  
I tried to act mature and cool in front of her, but it didn't really work. I was so used to just being me that I just switched back over to being me.  
  
At dinner, she came over again.  
  
Sirius started talking quietly about all the pranks we had pulled.  
  
"I loved that one you did James where you turned all the Charmer's hair bright green except for Lily's. That was great."  
  
"That was you?!" exclaimed Lily, "That was funny. I can't believe you did that!" She put her head on my shoulder. "Why did you skip me?"  
  
"Those girls needed a hair color change. You look just fine and more with your own hair color." I answered.  
  
"So are you guys the ones who have been playing all the tricks around here?" Lily asked.  
  
"I guess so." Said Remus. (He's the fourth Marauder.)  
  
"So who put hearts on all of Jay's clothes last year?" Lily asked slyly.  
  
The four of us grinned. That WAS a funny sight. Every piece of Jay's clothes was covered with hearts.  
  
"That was harsh." Said Lily.  
  
"Not really." Sirius answered. "He deserved it."  
  
The three of us nodded in agreement.  
  
That week Jay had bragged to everyone that it was him playing all the pranks, and he put us Marauders down by saying that we were the next he would get because we were losers. Sure, we were losers and we admitted that, but one doesn't need to go and blab it to the whole school.  
  
Over the next two weeks, Lily and I took walks together, went everywhere together, and did everything together. Those two weeks were some of the happiest days of my life. I must admit; I was floating in Heaven.  
  
Finally, the dance came.  
  
I got my dress robes on and combed my hair, (even though it didn't help much. my hair always sticks up.), and went down to the Common Room to wait for Lily to come down to go to the dance. The other three Marauders were dateless, (like always), and they had gone down to the Great Hall, (where the dance was being held), already.  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone clearing their throat, and I looked up to the girl's staircase.  
  
Like an angel, standing there at the top of the stairs, was Lily.  
  
I barely was able to keep my mouth closed. My jaw almost dropped.  
  
She was beautiful. (Not that she isn't always). She was wearing a green dress that was perfect on her, because it brought out the brilliant green in her eyes.  
  
Lily grinned at me and came down the stairs.  
  
"To tell the truth," she said to me, "I hate wearing dresses."  
  
That surprised me. She almost always wore a dress, and to say that she didn't like dresses was just like me saying that I don't like tricks and pranks. Well, that's what I thought then.  
  
Beautiful Lily latched on to my arm, and we headed to the Great Hall where the dance was being held. I was in peaceful bliss as we danced to the first couple songs, but then one of Lily's Charmer friends brushed passed us in the arms of another boy, and whispered, "It's time." I had no idea what she was talking about, until Lily stopped dancing and looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry James, but I have to do this." She whispered in my ear before she backed up and put a taunting look on her face.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed, "You fell for it!" She tossed her hair flirtingly. "Do you think, that I, the leader of the Charmers you actually want to date someone like you?"  
  
I must have had a really surprised look on my face, because she then said,  
  
"Shocked? Do you want me to spell it out for you? I only went out with you because of a dare. It was nothing more."  
  
Anger raged through me. I couldn't believe that I had been tricked. People all around the Great Hall were staring at me, all laughing. (Or that could have just been my imagination.) I ran a hand through my hair, turned around, and jogged out of the Great Hall. I ran all the way up to my room, to find that Sirius had followed me. I turned to talk to him, and was embarrassed to show that I had tears in my eyes.  
  
Don't laugh; I know that you are thinking: "A boy of 16 crying. What a joke!" Well just think how you would feel if the girl of your dreams turned you down. And not even that, but played a nasty joke on you and then embarrassed you in front of the whole school! Yeah. That's what I thought.  
  
"Man." Sirius said, "I'm sorry Prongs, I had no idea."  
  
I whipped my eyes and said, "How could you have known? She's a great actress you know." I forced a smile and then sat down on my bed and pulled the curtains.  
  
The next morning, I was still in a bummer mood. Now that I knew that I had no chance for the girl of my dreams, what was the use of living? If I didn't get the letter I got that morning, I might have done something drastic. This is some of the content of that letter:  
  
"Dear Mr. J. Potter, We regret to inform you that you parents were murdered last night by the ever rising in power Voldemort. Since you are now almost 17, we will permit you to live on your own and not have to go to an orphanage over the summer..."  
  
There was more, but you don't need to know what it said. It was signed by the Minister of Magic.  
  
As you can imagine, I was appalled that someone could be so heartless. What did my parents ever do to him but live? I vowed then and there, (as I finished that letter), that I would get revenge, and that meant staying alive. When I graduated, I would join the Auror teams. But anyway back to Lily and I.  
  
I was taking a walk around the lake by myself, when Lily ran up to me.  
  
"James!" she called.  
  
I spun around, thinking that she would be armed with her other members and was there to do some verbal damage to me, but she was alone.  
  
"I'm so sorry James!" she exclaimed, when she reached me, "I didn't mean it to be that way. I'll tell you everything just the way it happened if you'll just let me talk to you!"  
  
I had no reason to trust her, so I told her so.  
  
"And how would I know that it's just not another of your "dares"? Hmmm? No Lily Evans of the Charmers, I am James Potter of the Marauders, and I don't think that I want to be tricked again."  
  
I walked off.  
  
But once I got behind a building and out of sight, I changed into my animagi stag form, and walked slowly to where Lily was sitting right where I had left her, with her head resting on her legs. As I got closer, I realized that she was crying. Then, she looked up right at me, with tears in her eyes and said, "I didn't mean it you know."  
  
She then put her head in her hands and erupted into sobs. I hated seeing her this way, even if she had broken my heart, so I walked up to her and lay down against her.  
  
Lily looked up surprised that such a "wild" animal that a stag is would actually come up to a human, and then put her hand on my back. She wiped her tears, and told me everything.  
  
It started out that she was dared to ask me to the dance and then publicly dump me in front of everyone, so being the leader of her group, she naturally had to take it or she wouldn't be the leader anymore. She told me that the whole Charmer group and where you were in the ranking of it, consisted of the dares that you take. And being very good looking too.  
  
So as I said, Lily took the dare, thinking that it would be easy. But then after a few days of really hanging out with me and getting to know what I was actually like, she started to like me for real, and was very disappointed when she had to "dump" me at the dance.  
  
"I didn't want to!" she exclaimed, "But I had to." She suddenly stood up, and I looked at her.  
  
"I HATE THIS!" Lily screamed. "I hate how I am! I'm not how I look! The way I act and the way I really am are two totally different things." She shook her head in disgust at herself. "It's over. I'm done putting on a front." She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I'm going to go find James and not stop until he'll take me back, and tell him that I'm in the Charmer group no longer." I suddenly felt as if she recognized me by seeing my eyes. "You're eyes look familiar." She said, but then luckily shrugged it off. "I doubt that he will take me back though. If I were him I wouldn't."  
  
Lily headed off in the direction of the castle, but she paused to look back at me.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me." She said, "I hope I see you again." She walked back to me and gave me a kiss on the muzzle, and walked away again.  
  
I looked at her retreat, and then remembered that she was going to find me, so "me" had to be somewhere! I realized that I had just undertaken a great and terrible task. I had to change back to the real James, and then when Lily found me I had to act like I was still mad and had heard none of her story, but nonetheless, I couldn't stay there! I stood up and ran into corner of the castle, and quickly changed back into my human form.  
  
I was nonchalantly walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and when I opened the door, was tackled by Lily. Almost literally. She abandoned her dress, and was wearing jeans and a tank top.  
  
"James." She said exasperatingly. "Just listen to me before you start getting mad okay? Even thought you have a big reason to."  
  
"Lily. What did you call us down here for? I have stuff to do you know."  
  
I looked over at one of the couches, and noticed that the whole Charmer group was sitting in the Common Room. All six of them. (Besides Lily.)  
  
"Yea Lily," said another Charmer, "Like, what was the summon for? I, like, totally was busy. You know, if this isn't, like, important, you could be removed from your position."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
And it was a true smile too! One that I had rarely seen before. Her smile lit up her whole face and made it seem as if the world wasn't such a bad place after all.  
  
"Please sit down James." Said Lily.  
  
Confused, I sat down.  
  
Lily started talking. "I have summoned the Charmers here today to make an announcement, and I have also asked James here to join us, because this matter involves him too."  
  
"Get on with it babe." Said the first Charmer.  
  
Lily glared at the girl before continuing. "As I was saying; I have summoned the Charmers here today to make an announcement, and that announcement is that I am denouncing my post as leader of the Charmers. In fact, I am leaving the Charmers altogether." She looked over at me and grinned. "Now do you believe me? It wasn't how it seemed." She told me.  
  
A couple of the Charmers complained to Lily, while the others smiled smugly to themselves, knowing that Lily's leaving would get them all one step higher then they were before in their ranking. The girl who was now the leader, told the girls to go back to whatever they were doing before, and told them that "We're better without that Muggle anyway."  
  
When everyone had cleared out of the Common Room, Lily came over to where I was sitting.  
  
"I'm so sorry for all that has happened. I really like you since I got to know you James, but you don't know me at all. In fact, I barely know me anymore. At least not the real me." She sat on the arm of my chair. "How I am now and how I was when I first came to this school are so different. I want you to get to know the real me."  
  
I wasn't sure quite what to think. I had heard what she had said to Prongs, but it somehow was different when she said to my face and meant it to be heard by me. I had never even thought that the way Lily acted was not how she really was. But in a weird sort of way, I did want to get to know the "real" Lily. I also got the powerful urge to kiss her. So, that's what I did.  
  
After a second, Lily pulled back and said, "I'm guessing that's a yes." I grinned and kissed her again.  
  
And then, well, I'll just leave the rest for you to imagine.  
  
********************  
  
So, how'd you like it? Please review! It helps me ever so much.  
  
Oh! If you would like this story in Lily's POV tell me in your review. If I get at least 5 reviews (from different people) saying that you want a lily's POV I'll make one.  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! 


End file.
